The MBRS program at Southern University at New Orleans (SUNO) is currently providing invaluable training and experience for the students involved in its research projects. Since its inception two years ago, students and faculty working on this grant have published papers, given presentations at national meetings, attended scientific meetings, and developed their potentials by participating in meaningful research projects. This competing continuation is designed to extend and expand the impact of the existing program. The six (6) student presently active on the grant would be increased to ten (10) and a new minority faculty member would be added as a principal investigator. The benefits of this program are not limited to the MBRS students and researchers. All of SUNO's students and faculty are invited to attend the seminars and special events sponsored by the MBRS grant, like the "Radiation Safety Workshop" that is given annually and open to the public. Funding of this grant would continue these activities and allow us to expand the existing program by having at least two seminars held on campus each year by successful minority researchers. This, along with the interaction of our research students with their peer, helps to create a strong, aggressive academic environment on our campus. Another major impact that the grant offers is the much needed upgrade that it provides for the university facilities. An animal room has been set up that meets the new, tougher federal guidelines and some of the new equipment purchased by the initial grant is currently being used to improve our upper level courses. With the approval of the continuation, additional equipment will be purchased to enhance the existing programs, and the addition of a new researcher with his equipment will broaden the scope of the research opportunities currently available to our students.